A World Away
by akgrownrandi
Summary: Trafalgar Law is on his way to Punk Hazard, but something always seems to get in the way of his plans. What happens when he is sent through a dimensional portal and meets another person from a world away? Some AU, Law x OC.
1. Royal Warlord of the Seas

**Disclaimer: One Piece Belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Author's note: Just a cute story I had in my head! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Trafalgar Law, you have shown your loyalty to us by bringing us one hundred hearts from slain criminals. A little bit gruesome…" he smiled, "…but well done." An older gentleman sat behind a tall podium, his face concealed by shadows. "You have earned a seat with the rest of the five current Royal Warlords of the Sea. You are free to roam the seas without worry of detainment, but you will know that any action you take against the World Government is grounds for dismissal and inevitable incarceration. You will be sent immediately to Impel Down."

"As a Royal Warlord, you are obligated to attend meetings when summoned. You are also to capture and detain any criminals you may encounter. Bringing wanted criminals to justice will grant you handsome rewards. Are we clear on all of the terms Mr. Trafalgar Law?"

The tall lanky man standing below the podium remained expressionless. His fur brimmed hat shadowing his eyes. "I understand," he replied. His long bladed weapon rested casually across his shoulder as he then hoisted a large brown bag over his other shoulder and turned the opposite direction to exit the building.

When Law opened the double doors of the building, the bright sun of the day nearly blinded him. As he could tell by the position of the burning orb in the sky, it looked to be around noon. On his way back to his small boat, government soldiers eyed him suspiciously. The frowns and death glares Law was receiving was not at all surprising. He may hold the title of Royal Warlord, but everyone knows that none of them can be trusted. They were pirates, after all.

He continued on showing off his cocky grin. The plan is already working in his favor. He stopped at a dock at the edge of the island. He tossed the large brown bag into a small boat tied to a post. The boat was simple, and had a large jet that sat in the back. A small black flag with a yellow smiley Jolly Roger stood at the top of the mast. Law hopped onto his small boat and looked up at the flag blowing in the wind. He smiled proudly before untying the bindings and setting off.

Now that he was a safe distance away from the island, he could have some privacy. Law took out a small yellow and black snail phone from the inner breast pocket of his black jacket. "This is your captain speaking…"

"Captain! You're okay!" A voice called on the other end. "Captain!" Another voice cut in, "I thought they had arrested you!" Pitiful cries followed.

"Shut up, Bepo!" The original voice yelled.

"I'm sorry," he replied overly apologetic.

Law smiled again, "…let the crew know that I'm coming in soon!"

A loud cheer was heard on the other end. Law ended the call and placed the snail phone back into the inside pocket of his jacket. About one hour had gone by before Law's small boat stopped on the clear, still blue waters. Law glanced at his eternal pose. If he was correct, they should be around this area.

Small bubbles started to float up to the top of the water about twenty feet from his boat. He watched as the bubbles grew in size and number before finally a large yellow submarine burst up from the ocean. After the water drained from the decks, men in beige coveralls started pouring out of the main door. "Captain! Welcome back!" They yelled in unison.

Two men; Shachi and Penguin, released a rope ladder over the side for Law to climb up. As soon as he jumped onto the deck, he was greeted with a strong hug from an anthropomorphic polar bear in an orange jumpsuit. "Captain! I'm glad you're okay!" The bear began sobbing. Shachi and Penguin shook their heads at their friend's pathetic display. Law smiled at his furry comrade, "Bepo, it's good to be back."

Shachi cut in, "so…did it work?"

"Everything is going according to plan," Law smiled confidently. "Penguin, bring it on deck!"

The man with the black and yellow cap brought the large brown sack onto the sub, and placed it in front of Law. Law untied the bag to reveal what looked like living human hearts trapped in clear boxes. "They're all here!" Penguin shouted in excitement. Law held out an arm above the large sack.

"Room!"

A large aura-like sphere burst from his hand, entrapping the sub. "Return to your owners…my Hearts!" He commanded. The caged organs levitated up slowly before finally scattering in different directions; each vascular organ finally making its way back into their owner's bodies.

_Shoom! _The last heart entered into Shachi's chest, completing him like a puzzle. "Ah, it feels good to be complete again," he sighed in relief. Trafalgar Law smiled proudly at his crew. It had been a long couple of days. To him it felt like a couple of weeks. Leaving them behind to complete his mission will be painful, but it is a necessary sacrifice to make to ensure the freedom of the Heart Pirates, and get them ever closer to One Piece.

**Author's note: This was a very short first chapter, but I will try to add longer ones! R&R please! FYI, all of my stories are still a work in progress. I'm trying to finish them though!**


	2. Captain Itachi of the Weasel Pirates

_Edited for character accuracy. Please continue..._

**Chapter 2**

Once inside of the large submarine, the young pirate captain ran his hand along the back side of his chair that sat directly in the middle of the main cabin. He turned around to sit down and drew in a relieving breath; bright gray eyes peering forward toward the large thick front windows. Silvery fish outside scattered toward the direction in which Law had his sight set on. "Prepare to dive! Set coordinates for Punk Hazard!" He commanded. "Aye, Captain!" His crew shouted in excitement.

The large yellow submarine's propellers started up quickly; a large whooshing noise was heard throughout the cabin as the sub automatically pressurized the inside. Jets on all sides blew the submarine down into the dark depths of the sea. Within minutes the water was already almost black, until the lights of the sub automatically flicked on.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Captain?" Shachi mentioned standing behind Law. "Yeah. Once we're near the island, that's when we part ways once more." Shachi reluctantly nodded. The rest of the crew either stared down at their feet, or looked at each other solemnly. Law could sense the discomfort in the air, but said nothing.

Bepo tried with all his might to be strong, and he usually wasn't shy about showing emotions unlike the rest of the crew who were pretty good at being stone faced. The large white bear had tears welling up in his beady little eyes. He struggled to keep his black lips from quivering with sadness. He would be without his captain once again.

"But Captain… who's going to hold Kikoku for you?"

Law didn't think Bepo's eyes could grow any bigger. _I swear he's like a child sometimes! _Law looked at Bepo with rolling his eyes. He got up from his chair and sauntered over to the saddened animal, and gave him a friendly pat. He gave his comrade a halfhearted smile. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own weapons, Bepo."

"Hey…Captain?"

"Yeah?" Law replied barely paying attention.

"Will you do me one favor before you go off alone?"

Law's eyes grew wide, a faint pink hinted on his cheeks.

"Please!" Bepo pleaded with hands together, and head down in respect.

"Oh, for the love of…_fine! _Sit!" Law gestured, a sweat drop apparent on his forehead.

Bepo clapped his paws while dancing in excitement, and skipped over to his captain. He sat directly in front of the one man who was called the Dark Doctor of the seas. The one person who's known for his cruel behavior towards others, some even saying he takes great pleasure in torturing his victims. Bepo; however, was on Cloud Nine for Law was not being cruel towards this innocent creature. In fact, he was taking his time scratching behind both of his comrade's ears and around his neck. The bear was purring like a cat high on nip.

Law stood next to his friend who was now sprawled out on the floor. One crew member came in from the back door and saw the bear lying on the floor. Not knowing what had just happened, the crew member panicked and ran over to Bepo. "I think he's in a coma Captain!" He yelled after checking the bear's pulse. Law chuckled at his deeply relaxed friend, and made his way back to his chair. This time it was Law's turn to relax. He sat sideways in his large chair; legs over the sides, arms crossed, and head down. "Wake me when we get there," he commanded pulling his furry spotted cap down over his eyes.

Not more than ten minutes went by in complete silence when the main cabin's Den Den radio made a screeching whistling noise as it tuned in. "Captain! There's something large headed towards us! What are your orders?!"

Law lifted the brim of his cap up with his thumb and finger, looking straight out of the front windows. A shadowy figure in the distance started to grow larger as it came closer. A light flickered on shining brightly into the main cabin. Even Law had to shade his eyes. "Another sub?" He asked aloud. The Heart Pirates looked on in curiosity. Finally, the large figure turned away from the yellow submarine, but didn't pass by quietly. Two small torpedoes shot out from the under the side's of the other sub. One of them hit them, knocking out the propeller.

The yellow submarine rocked violently under the water. Red lights flashed and the emergency alarm sounded, deafening the ears of the crew. "Take us up! Who is this maniac?!" The ship immediately ascended to the top of the waves within minutes, pressure releasing from the cabin once more. Trafalgar Law ran quickly to the deck, pushing the main door open. He looked around feverishly, hands ready to mutilate the bastard who touched his sub!

Suddenly, bubbles began to emerge noisily near their sub. The bubbles grew larger and more apparent. Water began spitting up out of the waves as pressure released from the other rounded object Law's crew spotted below. Near the Heart Pirate's sub was a brown rusted looking submarine. It was a bit larger than the yellow sub, and was decorated with more windows.

Law stared in confusion. Suddenly a large mast grew out of the top portion of the ugly submarine like an antenna. A black flag with what looked like some kind of critter's skull painted on it, danced in the wind attached to it.

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin came running out behind Law. "Pirates," Penguin calmly stated. "Arm yourselves, everyone!" Law commanded, an annoyed look coming across his face. _Every time I try to get things done, someone interrupts me! _Law slid his thumb beginning to release Kikoku from its sheath.

All was quiet until suddenly the main doors to the ugly submarine opened wide. Law and his crew braced themselves. A tall and very thin man walked out with two of his subordinates fanning him with large green tree leaves. Behind them other crewmembers marched out. The man's neck was uncharacteristically long. He had small rounded ears, and large black eyes. A wide mouth showed off his pointed teeth when he smiled.

"Hmm…?" He cocked his head to the side when he noticed the smaller yellow submarine close by. His eye immediately caught the attention of the orange and black jolly roger on the side of Law's sub. "H-H-Heart Pirates! They're here!"

"What'd you do to my sub, you piece of shit?!" Law yelled out.

"It's you!" The tall man called out ignoring Law, "You're Captain Trafalgar Law! Damn you!" He pointed at the captain condemningly. Law only stared unfazed by the now irate man. The tall man pushed aside his subordinates to lean far out from the banister of his sub, continuing to point a long bony finger in Law's direction, "That was my position you stole! I was the one who was supposed to take the title of the new Warlord!"

Law raised a brow, "Who are you?"

"You…don't know who I am?" The tall man stared in disbelief, "Tch-tch-tch-tch-tch!" He laughed at Law in mockery, but the sound of this man was already getting on Law's nerves.

The tall man grew taller in height as he stood proudly erect, his thumb pointing towards himself. "I am Captain Itachi, of the Weasel Pirates! Bounty… 220,000,000 Beli!" He smirked confidently. Next to Law, Shachi whispered to Penguin, "His bounty is over a million! How can that be?" They looked over at their captain. "Why haven't we heard of him? I thought there were only eleven Supernova rookies?"

Law looked just as surprised, but not afraid_. That damn rodent is going to pay for what he did to my submarine!_

* * *

**So, I've always loved Oda's antagonistic characters. How they can be totally off the wall, and down right ridiculous! I wanted to make my antagonist much the same way! Please R&R! Thanks! :)**_  
_


	3. Sekai-Sekai no Mi

**Chapter 3**

The tall man known as Captain Itachi stood confidently on the deck of his ship. His gold lined, deep purple robe flowed down to his feet. His long, black pony tail whipped in the wind. He snarled his lip, "Would you like to know how I got such a high bounty?" The callous man slyly smiled; sharp teeth shining in the bright daytime sun.

"No." Law replied nonchalantly.

"So blunt!" Itachi's eyes bugged out in surprise. He crossed his arms in a childlike manner, "Well, I shall tell you any..."

Before the weasel-like man could finish his sentence, a hard tattooed fist collided with his face sending him flying into his crewmates. The captain of the Heart Pirates had already heard enough, and had jumped from his sub to the other to silence the cocky captain. Law chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "I knew it..."

Captain Itachi held his bleeding face, as he scrambled to get back up on his feet. "W-what?!"

"...I knew I wouldn't need to use my Ope-Ope no Mi ability to take you down. You're not even a worthy opponent." Law smiled cockily.

Itachi wiped the blood from his face, smearing it on his cheeks. "Weak you say?" He sniffed. His crewmates all laughed in unison. He smiled and stepped confidently toward the Dark Doctor.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Captain, you sure showed that dumbass who's boss! Ha! Ha!" Shachi yelled while holding his sides in amusement. The bleeding Itachi; however, was not amused. He touched his palm onto his abdomen, and commanded, "Jump!"

Captain Itachi suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared in front of the green bereted man; Shachi, who was still on the Heart Pirate's submarine. "What?!" Law turned around to face his sub only to see the spindly man grasping Shachi from behind, holding his arms back. Shachi began frantically trying to get away. "You! How did you…?"

Other members of the Heart Pirates began to run to his aid. "All of you better cease your pursuit!" He threatened. The crew stopped in their tracks noticing that the ferret-like man was holding up his palm in front of their comrade. "He's up to something!" Penguin pointed.

The captain of the Weasel Pirates gave Shachi a wide grin, his tongue licking the blood trickling from his lip. "How about we send you on a little vacation?" Itachi's eyes slanted wickedly, black corneas fixed onto Shachi making the shipmate uncomfortable.

"Eh? A vacation?" He asked confused.

Itachi laid a flat hand on Shachi's abdomen, and commanded, "Trip!" With suction like effect Shachi's entire body was sucked into the captain's hand. He closed his hand into a fist, and the man whom the Weasel captain had just taken hostage was gone.

"Where? Where's Shachi? Shachi!" Penguin yelled. "What'd you do to my pal, you bastard?!" Penguin then came after the sharp toothed captain, swinging his leg up to karate kick him in the teeth. "Would you like to join him?! Trip!" Itachi quickly deflected Penguin's foot, to instantly slap his palm against Penguin's abdomen. "What?!" Penguin yelled out but before he could react his body was quickly being sucked into the vortex of Itachi's palm.

"Captain..." was the last word he uttered before the man with 'PENGUIN' inscribed on his cap was suddenly ripped from the world.

"Tch-tch-tch-tch!" The tall captain looked at his hand and then raised it high into the air for all to see." This is the power of the Sekai-Sekai no Mi! A power so threatening, it made even the World Government quiver in fear!"

Law was taken aback. He quickly held out a hand, "Room!" He commanded as he enveloped Itachi's sub and his own, instantly transporting himself over to face his opponent. Itachi didn't move a muscle in front of the Dark Doctor. "Trafalgar Law. I've heard that you hold the powers of the Ope-Ope- no Mi. An ability that allows you to manipulate anything within the circle you create. A powerful weapon, indeed, but can your power bring back your friends?" Law's brow furrowed, sweat beaded on his forehead, and his fingers curled tight into a fist.

"I had gone free for many years unknown to the world because I made a pact with the Government. I had always been bullied since I was a teen! Ferret-Freak! That's what the kids would call me!"

Bepo chuckled, hiding his face behind his crewmate, Jean Bart.

"Well, after I had gotten a hold of the Sekai-Sekai fruit I was no longer a weak little brat! I could take away anyone in an instant! On my home island I had made most of the citizens disappear one by one, until the Government decided that I was too much of a threat. They begged me to leave if they granted me one million Beli in gold. I agreed to their terms on one other condition though. I would leave their island, and take the money, but they also must not let the rest of the world know of my existence. Only then, would I leave peacefully. According to most of the world, my crew and I do not exist." Itachi threw his head back in a fit of laughter again.

Bepo stepped in front of Jean Bart and cried, "So, our friends are gone forever then?!"

"Maybe, that is unless they can find my other half."

The crew looked dumbfounded, "His other half?"

Law looked down at the ground, his teeth clenching and his fists balling up tighter until suddenly he let them relax, "They are not dead then?" He asked in a calm manner.

"That's right. Your friends are in a different world. You see, when I use my powers, a part of me gets taken on that journey with them. Though I could look like a completely different person. It may take them a few hours to find me, or…a few years." He laughed maniacally again.

"Sometimes, the ones that are taken away choose not to come back because the world they are in a far better place than their own world, then again, the world that they are sent to could be the worst Hell imaginable. Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch!"

Law was getting tired of hearing this man's laugh and seeing his face. "Room!" A blue aura surrounded the two captains again. Law summoned his Nodachi to fly back to its owner's hands. "I don't think so!" Itachi quickly ran toward the white capped pirate; just as he stretched his hand out Law quickly drew the long blade out and slashed off Itachi's hand.

Itachi fearfully glanced at his severed hand flying away from his arm. It may have been severed, but Itachi saw that the hand still flew directly in front of Captain Law. This was the perfect opportunity. Itachi willed his hand to open wide in front of the slender young man, and then commanded…

"Trip!"

* * *

**Whew! What a challenge it is to make up an antagonist! I hope he doesn't sound too overpowered. For those who don't know 'sekai' is the Japanese word for 'world'. Please R&R!**


	4. The Girl on the Bicycle

**Chapter 4**

The sun is just about to disappear below the horizon. A young woman makes her way down the sidewalk of her city. Her long wavy blonde hair getting entangled within her lavender colored scarf. Her brown knee high boots pump the large peddles of her pink and green vintage bicycle keeping her going at a slow leisurely pace. The warm air she breaths into the cool late afternoon fogs up her thick rimmed glasses. The crosswalk permits her to cross the busy intersection, and she wipes the fog away and continues on.

_"So, you heading to class?"_

"Yeah."

_"He didn't offer you a ride?"_

"No. He said that he had an important call to make. Something for his class…I dunno."

"_You guys have been dating for three months and he can't offer you a ride to class while your car is in the shop? What an ass!"_

"Kristy!"

"_He's probably chatting it up with some cheap whore!"_

"Come on! How could you say something like that?!"

"_I'm sorry. I just…want you to be treated like the princess that you are."_

"Thanks, Kristy. I appreciate it," the girl replied holding her cell phone against her ear with her shoulder. "On your left!" She called out to a pedestrian walking in front her.

"_Are you biking to class? Wait…are you biking while you're chatting on your phone?!"_

"No! And why does it matter?" She lied.

"_Ivy! You shouldn't do that! It's dangerous!"_

Ivy rolled her eyes, "It's only dangerous if you're stupid!"

Suddenly an echo of thunder was heard in the distance. "Oh, please don't rain!" Ivy begged, trying to paddle harder. "I gotta go! I need to get to class before I get dumped on!"

"_Alright, well hurry up! You got about fifteen minutes until class starts! And stop chatting on the phone while you're biking!"_

"I'm fine! Nothing's going to…"

A sudden bright flash touched down in front of Ivy; a heavy rumbling sound rattling her ribs inside her chest. "Whew. That was close," she closed her eyes with a sigh of relief, but when she looked up again a person, who was not there a second ago, stood directly in her path.

The tall person looked about his surroundings confused. His gray eyes peering out from the brim of his white fur hat; shifting around until suddenly he spotted a strange contraption barreling towards him. With quick thinking, the man feigned to the right, avoiding contact with the girl wobbling aimlessly towards him. "Ahhh!" with a sudden jerk of the handlebars, Ivy tried not to hit the man, but in doing so she lost control of her bicycle. The bicycle's tire skid over the curb of the sidewalk, and flipped its end up, and Ivy over into a complete barrel roll causing the girl to land hard on her side; her head knocking hard against the concrete.

The girl's now cracked cell phone sat on the ground next to its owner's still body._ "Ivy? Are you there? What happened ? Are you okay? Ivy?!" _

The man still stood on guard, eyes darting all around_. _His right hand grasped his long bladed weapon, the other hand held the sheath._ "Where am I?" _Trafalgar Law clenched his teeth. He could tell he wasn't in his world anymore. Tall, foreign structures lined the horizon. Strange sites were all around him, and it didn't even seem that he was even near any large bodies of water anymore.

"Ugh." Law heard a small moan coming from below him. He spotted the girl that he nearly collided with only moments earlier. She lay on her side, her golden hair in a mess all around her. _"Where did she come from so suddenly?"_ He thought as he sheathed his weapon. Ivy managed to push herself up into a seated position, "What happened? My head…" she mumbled as a small drop of dark red liquid trickled down from her forehead. "Ugh," She moaned again as she touched her hand to the injury. "Ouch! I'm bleeding." She looked at her hand that was now stained in bright red, "I'm…bleeding."

Law arched an eyebrow curiously at the young woman, and witnessed her face quickly change from a healthy pink skin tone, to deathly white. "I'm…I'm…" She tried to hide the shakiness in her voice, her honey colored eyes growing wide with panic. "Watch out, Stupid!" Law stretched his hand out and quickly commanded, "ROOM!"

"Huh?" He retracted his hand suddenly, "What the Hell? Nothing happened!"

The contraption continued to speed toward the confused and panicked woman still focused on her stained hand, a loud honking noise repeatedly sounding. "Huh?" The honking finally snapped the girl to her senses, but it was too late. The bright lights coming from the front of the contraption only highlighted the deathly fright that was now apparent of the woman's face. Before the metal contraption had time strike her, a hand tightly grasped Ivy by her upper arm and quickly pulled her away sending her flying back onto the sidewalk once more.

She quickly turned around onto her butt to look back at the street. "I'm not dead," she said patting her body to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She quickly stood up and ran over to the street to try and find her savior, but stopped and frowned when the person was no where in sight. Sirens were beaming in the distance. On the street lay a vehicle completely sliced in half, a cut so clean it didn't seem possible. Ivy ran up to the vehicle to inspect the driver. "Sir! Are you alright?!" She asked. The man seemed physically unharmed, but was in complete shock.

Rain started to fall heavily. Ivy could hear the sirens in the distance getting closer, "shit! They're going to want to know what happened! What am I going to tell them? I got to get out of here!" She hobbled over to her bent up bicycle, and got on. The front wheel was bent up a little, but the bike was still ridable.

Just as Ivy pulled up to her school, her front tire buckled under the recent stress and finally rolled off of the bike causing Ivy to tumble to the ground. This time; thankfully, she landed in the grass. She quickly got up in a huff and kicked her bike in a fit of rage before finally hobbling into the school doors. On her way to class she caught a glimpse of herself in a picture hanging on the wall. The dried blood on her face was apparent in her reflection. "Shit!" She ran to the nearest bathroom, and wrenched the sink handle on to full blast and began frantically washing her face.

The bathroom door opened, and another young woman with a dark complexion and long deep brown hair tied in a pony tail walked in. "Ivy! What happened? Are you okay?!" The woman yelled as she grabbed her friend and held her tightly in her arms. "Kristy, I'm fine. I just… fell off of my bike."

Her friend let her go, and gave her a disappointed look. "I told you to stay off of your phone when you're biking! I hope you don't do that when you're driving too!"

Ivy gave her a fake toothy smile, "Well, look at the time! We really got to get to class! Come on!" She yelled as she dragged Kristy by her shirt.

The two stalked quietly into the class to sit down. A voice from the front startled them, "You two are five minutes late!"

"Sorry Mr. Johnson! It won't happen again!" Ivy apologized. "This is a first offense for her," he pointed toward Kristy, "but you Miss Vaughn; this is your third time being late. Walk in late again, and I will have you suspended from my class. That makes graduation a bit difficult since this class counts toward your labs. Don't be late again." Ivy let out a deep sigh.

"Now, everyone please open up your books to chapter eight." Ivy bent down to grab her book below her, but felt nothing but air. "Huh? Oh crap, my bag!" She whispered out loud. "What's wrong?" Kristy asked. "Shit! I must have dropped my bag when I…fell off of my bike." She lied again to her friend keeping a stone face. "Here, just share with me." Kristy scooted her chair up to sit beside her friend and opened up the text book. "Thanks." Ivy smiled at her.

* * *

**Please R&R. :)  
**


	5. The Book Bag

The tall dark haired man ran wild through the city streets, dodging cars left and right in the oncoming traffic, "Where am I? How do I get back? That damn rat boy's gonna pay!" A sports car in primary red raced toward him, but Law simply sliced through it like butter. The two halves of the car splitting in different directions. His devil fruit powers may not work here, but he was still highly skilled with his Nodachi, "but why? Why weren't my powers working here?" He sheathed his weapon, and draped it over his shoulder. Over to the right he spotted an overpass, and decided to stop underneath to gather his thoughts.

"Alright," he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated, "What was that guy muttering about earlier?" and then his gray eyes shot open, "That's right! When he made Shachi and Penguin disappear, he had said that there's a clone of him somewhere in that world, but there's got to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of people in this place! Damn!" He punched the side of the overpass, causing the concrete to crack a bit.

He looked at his arm. Over his other shoulder was a large brown book bag. He slid it down over his arm to rest it on the ground. "That girl left this behind. Maybe she can be of some use to me," he held his chin in deep thought. He unzipped the bag and started rummaging through its contents. Some of the things he found inside confused the captain. He took out a travel sized hairspray, a few packets of make-up, and some sort of wrapped up bar with the word 'Snickers' on the front. "Do all women carry such useless stuff around?"

In one of the side pockets, he found a small square knitted bag and unzipped it. Inside he found a few cards, a picture of a dark haired man smiling idiotically, and a piece of paper that read, "yoga class: 555-1234". Finally, he found something that may be of use to him; a card with the girl's face up in the right corner. She looked spooked, as if she hadn't expected her photo to be taken. On the left hand side was what looked like an address, "Bingo." He smiled to himself.

* * *

The skies were now clear, and the moon was high over the school building. It was 10:00pm, and Ivy's class had just gotten out.

"Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Kristy asked her friend who was rubbing her head where she had hit it only about two hours prior. "Yeah. I just have a headache is all."

"Hey Kristy! Hurry up! We need to get home so we can watch the next episode of 'Naruto'!" A man called out from his rusted old car. "Alright! Not so loud!" She yelled out, her face flushing red. "Gotta go! My man's such a nerd!" Ivy laughed at that. "Alright."

"Can we offer you a ride home?" Her friend asked. "Nah, I'll be alright. I could use a walk to calm my nerves. It's been a hectic day. I'll probably stop by the store to pick up a pack of beer and then…oh, shit!"

"Now what?!"

"My I.D.! It was in my bag, along with my debit card! Dammit! I gotta go!" Ivy started off with a jog, "I'll call you later, Kristy!" Her friend just nodded, but Ivy had already taken off in a fast sprint. Her breath grew faster, then she began to slow down to a slower jog, and finally a quick walk as she made it back to the place she had left her bag. The area had already been cleared away. No accident or ambulances in sight. She checked in the street, on the side walk, and even behind a fire hydrant on the corner but couldn't find her book bag.

"_Dammit! What am I going to do?_ I need to get home and call my bank to cancel my debit card before someone starts spending my money aimlessly!" She walked slowly, her head hanging down in depression until she stopped at the street she usually drives down to get home. It was closed off with caution tape. Large trucks and tractors had torn up the road with heavy construction. She had no other choice, but to go a different direction. She knew of an alleyway that was a short cut to her home, but the place was pretty shady. She had once read in the paper that people had been mugged there a couple of times.

She danced around anxiously, pulling at the roots of her hair, "but I got to get home quickly!" She made up her mind. "I'm going to do it! It was only a couple of muggings in the past anyways, and what are the chances something would go wrong?" She thought still a bit on edge as she looked around a tall brick building, and down the alleyway. She could see the next street just peeking out in the moonlight at the other end. She gulped hard, "I just need to move quickly." She started off with quick quiet steps.

"Yes! Half-way point! I'm almost there!"

"Well, well, well. What have we got here, Boys?" Ivy stopped and jumped from the sudden voice behind her. Trying to ignore the voice she decided the best thing the do was to keep moving forward; she continued walking swiftly. "Hey Baby! Where are going?" A taller man walked out in front of her. His bald head, and sunken in eyes told Ivy that this man was up to no good. She stood tall and tried to fake some confidence, "Leave me alone. I've had a bad day, and I don't need some goons getting in my way!"

"Awww, you've had a bad day?" A new man with an electric purple Mohawk sarcastically joked, as he stalked right up to her. He towered over the petite girl. Ivy froze in place, as the man ran a hand down the side of her cheek. "Don't worry, Doll. We'll make your day much better." Ivy let out a little gasp at his invasive touch, and her breathing quickly became rapid. "Don't touch me!" She smacked his hand away. He grabbed the hair on the back of Ivy's head, and roughly threw the girl to the ground.

The girl struggled to get up, but the two other men ran to her and immediately restrained her; one holding her arms, and the other holding her legs down. The man with the Mohawk dragged his boots noisily against the concrete before stopping in front of her. He kneeled down beside her and lifted her chin so their eyes met, "don't worry. If you're a good girl we'll think about letting you go, after we've had our fun with you first." The three men chuckled in unison. "No! Let me go!" She thrashed about, and managed to spit in her pursuer's face, angering and exciting him more.

He grabbed Ivy roughly by her face and jammed his open mouth against hers, his invasive tongue sickening the girl to the point where she thought she might vomit right there. With his other hand, he reached up her shirt to fondle one of her breasts. Ivy was now in full panic mode, not only from this man trying to molest her, but from the lack of oxygen from his overpowering mouth. Just when she thought she might pass out, the man finally released his mouth from her. After he had stopped he gazed at her with wide eyes. Fear and pain expressed on his ugly face. Ivy stared at him dumbfounded, "Eh?" Suddenly blood trickled down through the bottom of his teeth, and he began to gasp. His shaky hand opened his leather vest to find a blade sticking straight through the middle of his chest. "Ugh," he spat out before the blade was pulled out quickly. The man grabbed his bleeding chest in surprise before finally falling to the ground dead.

Ivy gasped at the sight, and the other two men; too distracted by their friend's sudden assault, had released their grasp on her. Ivy quickly jumped up and ran to the brick wall on the other side of the alleyway. The two men were more easily frightened than Ivy had presumed. The two men didn't see who had stabbed the man with the Mohawk, but glanced around frantically until they caught site of a shadowed figure highlighted by the moonlight. His long bladed weapon shining with blinding light. "W-who are you?!" One of the men yelled out. "Oh, good. I needed some anatomy practice." The shadowy figure calmly stated, his eyes glowing almost like a demon's.

The two men scrambled back and forth clumsily running into each other before finally running off in different directions. The shadowed man then turned to face the girl who still had her eyes locked on the man who fell dead a few feet in front her. "Oi, are you hurt?" The figure finally came into view. "The blood," she shakily whispered not taking her eyes off of the dead man. "Eh?" The man traced her line of vision down to the pathetic person he had slain just moments ago. "She's afraid?" He walked over to her and grasped her arm to remove her from the sight; though, his touch immediately sent a flood of memories through Ivy's head.

She instantly removed his hand and spun around to face him. "You! You're the one… you slashed that vehicle in half! You… cut it…straight down the middle! How?! That's impossible!" Her words were frantic, and jumbled. "You appeared suddenly in front of me on my bike when you weren't there a moment ago!" The man just stood still and watched her pace back and forth. "How can somebody just appear out of nowhere?!" She finally stopped and turned to look at him, "Who are you?!" She asked.

Resting his now sheathed Nodachi against his shoulder, he looked up at her from under his hat, and replied matter of fact, "Captain Trafalgar Law."


End file.
